


Honeybee

by tremble_and_shake



Category: Led Zeppelin, Robert Plant - Fandom, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremble_and_shake/pseuds/tremble_and_shake
Summary: The first Robert story I ever wrote, this takes place in June 1972





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was inspired by this delicious interview that was just begging to be written about (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6D1i54dwpY) and one of my favorite Lemon Mistresses.

##  **  
**

Although it was larger than most, the studio felt cluttered and stuffy to her.  Vinyl-filled shelves stood taller than most people and were always overflowing; other less-used records lived in haphazard stacks.  The lightbulb flickered ever so slightly, just enough to make you crazy if you let your mind focus on it for too long. But, KDAY was her first  _real_ job, and she was thrilled about working in an industry that spun rock and roll for the masses.  Sure,  _she_ wasn’t spinning the records.  She was more of a lowly office assistant, which meant menial office tasks interspersed with making coffee, tidying the studio and alphabetizing records. But, she still looked forward to coming in every day.

When she arrived that morning, she could barely contain herself. One of her bosses,  Wolfman Jack, the raspy-voiced disc jockey known for being rather outrageous on the air, announced that Robert Plant from Led Zeppelin was going to be a guest.  She must have looked as dumbfounded as she felt, because he let out a roar of raucous laughter.

 **“Get it together, dear."**  With a gruff wheeze, he gave her an affectionate nudge on the shoulder.   **"He’ll be here in a little while and we don’t need you drooling over the man when he gets here."**  With an awkward but surprising finesse, Wolfman maneuvered his large frame around the tight office maze and lowered himself into the chair in front of his microphone.  He paused before placing the headphones over his ears,  **"On second thought, maybe he would like a gal drooling over him!”  
**

With a wink, he let the headphones snap over his ears and the  _on-air_ sign resumed it’s leisurely flash.

**…**

**“Well, hello, hello.  I’m Robert,”**   his hand reached out for hers.  **“And who might you be?"** Captivated and shamless, he looked her up and down.  She wore an off-the-shoulder peasant top that brandished, ever so modestly, the delicacy of her collarbones and shoulders.  Just a touch of tummy peeked out below.

 _ **"Maggie, I’m Maggie,”**_   she managed.  Hearing his accent in person caught her off-guard and threatened to steal her breath.  His large hand reached out to meet hers, but instead of a shake he clasped her hand between both of his and gave a tender squeeze. 

Her silver jewelry offered a cool contrast to her warm, light brown skin tone.  _That’s not just a Los Angeles beach tan,_  he ventured a guess to himself _, that’s a natural tone…ah, a Latina, perhaps?_ At this thought, the tip of his tongue peeked out and tapped his upper lip, before disappearing into a grin. 

**“Alright, mate, there’ll be time for this later,”**  Bonzo interjected, yanking his old friend by the arm. Wolfman was frantically waving them over, hurrying Robert to get situated before the station went live again.

Robert nodded apologetically to Maggie, presenting an almost bashful smile.    **“It’s quite the pleasure, Maggie.”**  He finally released her hand but let his gaze linger.  Even as he took a few steps backwards, he was reluctant to look away.

He finally settled himself at the microphone.  Bonzo, seemingly along more for company than to do an interview, wasted no time finding a comfortable slouch in the chair beside him.  Wolfman announced the call-in number and instantly the phone lines started flashing.

**…**

After a while of pretending to be busy at her desk, she gathered her paperwork and brought it into the next room for Wolfman, meandering at a languid pace so she could sit in on some of the interview.  It didn’t take long for Robert to start shamelessly flirting and dropping sexual innuendos with the female callers. Although he may have been egged on by Wolfman initially, it was clear that Robert was no stranger to the task.

 **“Is your honey dripping?”**  he asked the tittering, flustered female on the other end of the line, sending the studio into raptures.   **“How’re you doing, anyway?”**

Robert stole a glance in Maggie’s direction and winked.  She wasn’t sure if it was intended as a sweet gesture, or simply more crude banter among the men in the room to call attention to the only female in their company. Heat rushed to her cheeks. She shared the flurried emotions of the girl on the phone as he toyed with them both. 

The next caller attended the band’s concert the night before.   Maggie welcomed the pang of jealousy, a diversion from one uncomfortable emotion to another.

 **“…if the people won’t get off, then we can’t respond, so, uh,  that’s the answer to it all. Didn’t you feel it coming across last night?…"** Maggie grabbed Wolfman’s nearly empty mug and gestured to see if he was ready for a refill.   **”…And you were great, too,“**  Robert replied, causing a coquettish ‘thank you’ to fumble out of the caller’s mouth. 

Maggie’s eyebrows went up in incredulous wonder as she shook her head. This man was  _good_. His spoke with the perfect amount of licentiousness and had charm dripping off every word. He turned women into stammering, lovesick fools in a matter of seconds.  And just over the telephone, no less! 

**"Would either of you boys like some coffee?”**  she queried the visiting Brits as the radio went off-air for a few moments of adverts.   **“Er, tea rather?”**  she added as an afterthought.

**“Oh, yes, that would be quite great for my throat actually.  Do you have any honey for me, Maggie?"  
**

**"Wh-what?"** she sputtered, her eyebrows crinkling as she struggled to place the word within this context. 

**"Honey and lemon!”**   He grinned, stroking his throat.   **“It soothes the vocal chords, you know.”  
**

**“Yes, duh, yes,**   **of course,”**  she nodded and hurried into the kitchenette, blushing. Her mind was exactly where he wanted it to be. 

Maggie put on a pot of coffee for the regular crew and a kettle for the Englishmen. Then she steadied herself on the drab linoleum counter, forcing an exaggerated exhale.   **“Cool it, Maggie”**  she whispered to herself, adding directives in her head.  _He’s clearly flirting with you.  Now is no time to turn into a bumbling fool. Get yourself together before you blow it!_

The double-entendre caused her to chuckle, promptly sending a mild rush of endorphins that put her body at ease again.    _Was that a Freudian slip, or merely a sexual innuendo?_    _Shit,_ she wondered as she fought off a smirk,  _I bet that man could have an entire conversation using sexual innuendos alone._

The screech of the tea kettle jarred Maggie from away her thoughts.  Looping her fingers through the handles, she flipped the mugs from the drying rack and tossed a few Sweet 'N Low packets onto the tray.

 **“'Scuse me, Maggie-** ” Robert said softly.

 **“Oh, tea’s almost ready, Robert.”**   Keeping her back to him, she hurriedly tossed tea bags into the mugs with one hand, while the other jostled the broken drawer that kept the silverware.   **“It’s just steeping now.”**   

**“Oh, there’s no hurry, love. I, um, just came for that honey I’d asked you for.”  
**

**“It’s riiight….”**  she drawled, still multi-tasking. Her hand padded the open cabinet above her, feeling for the yellow plastic bear by touch.  He took a few soft steps forward until he was standing right behind her.  He admired her petite frame. Something, he guessed she was trying to distract from given the platform shoes she hid under the hem of her bells.  **“..here!”**

With a half-pirouette, she found herself just inches from him and gasped.  His smile, skewing just a bit to one side, created a winsome line that cradled his left cheekbone.  But the devious camber of his eyes belied the innocence of his smile.

 **“You must know I don’t mean** _ **that**_ **honey, Maggie.”**   He set the honey bear on the counter before letting his hands settle firmly at her waist.   **“I came for some of** _ **yours.**_ **”**  Just the slightest tug on her hips magnetized them to his, her recipricol pressure let him know she was more than willing. 

Robert’s broad, statuesque frame towered above her.  Even though their bodies were touching, she felt detached.  Like he was a sculpture of a Greek God, naked, on a marbled pedestal, and she a mere mortal admiring him from below. 

His lips shuttled her back to earth as they claimed her own, while his hands confidently roamed the contours of her body. He took her lower lip into his mouth and nursed it gently, imagining what her full, sultry lips would feel like wrapped around his cock. 

The desire to please him, to worship him like she knew she could, began to consume her with a fervor. 

Breaking their kiss, he placed a finger under her chin,“ **We should get back, shouldn’t we? Before the tea cools, yeah?"**   Wordless, she nodded and went for the tray, but he grabbed it from the other side.  ” **Let me.** “ 

Back in the studio, the  _on-air_ sign flashed nervously in a countdown.   **"Ay, Robert, after all that it looks like you left the damn honey in the kitchen, did you?”**  jeered Bonzo knowingly. 

The rest of the interview continued in a similar manner, with Bonzo tickling and heckling Robert just out of the mic’s reach.  After the interview wrapped up, Robert took Maggie aside.

 **“Maggie, might you like to accompany me to a party tonight, at our hotel?"** With all his charm, he might as well have been asking her to the Royal Ball, not just to spend the night together.   **"And perhaps you’ll stay long enough to see tomorrow night’s show in Long Beach.”**   She eagerly accepted the princely invitation.

Wolfman didn’t believe Maggie’s lame excuse, but let her cut out early nonetheless. After all, a fulfilled front man meant they’d be more likely to be return guests on his show. 

**…**

Outside, the limo was waiting with doors opened.  With a half-joking, half-chivalrous bow, Bonzo waved Maggie into the backseat.  **“You bloody owe me, mate.”**   With a roar of laughter, he gave Robert a jovial slap and got into the front seat with the driver.

Robert sidled in beside her and without wasting any time, his hand moseyed beneath her shirt.  **“Now where did we leave off, hmm?"**  As he leaned in for a kiss, he placed his open palm across her breast, thumbing her nipple until it hardened. Without needing an invitation, she crossed her arms and slipped her blouse overhead to give him better access.  He pushed gently until she was lying down on the seat, then loosened her jeans just enough to expose her hips and panty line. 

She expected him to yank down her jeans and fuck her wildly.  Instead, he seemed to relish this moment of repose. His long, lissome fingers danced across her chest and abdomen, as if writing poetry in a fanciful cursive script.  His fingertips grazed her left hipbone, then traced the birthmark that resided there, staring at it thoughtfully.  As if the birthmark made the perfect punctuation to his tactile poem, his touch stilled. 

**"Now, Maggie, I wonder…”**  a smirk reappeared as he slipped his hand beneath her jeans.  His palm cupped her pubic bone, fingers exploring a little further,   **“Is** _ **your**_ **honey dripping yet?”  
**

**“Mmm, Robert, I always get wet when I think of you.”** His eyebrows arched in mock astonishment. She lifted her hips, offering her nectar to his touch and he obliged her with a multi-finger tango.

 **“Ah, is that so, little girl?  And just what do you think about that gets you so wet?"** She bit her bottom lip and smiled, ready to shed any demure vestiges.

 **"Doing this,"** she maneuvered to the floor of the limousine, assuming her position of worship on her knees. She furiously undid his jeans; the belt, the button, then more slowly with the zipper, until he was freed from the restricting denim.  

For one long, delicious second she sat back on her heels and simply admired him; a godly form, indeed. Then she leaned in and with just the tip of her tongue licked the underside of his length from bottom to top, adding more tongue with each repetition. Wrapping her fingers around his shaft, she tugged just enough to expose his tip, which she caressed with her soft, ample lips; then a swirl of her tongue around his head. 

A thin flow of air slipped from between his lips, like he was emptying his lungs entirely.  Leaving him no down-time, she enveloped his cock in her mouth and slid down on him as far as she could.  She allowed her throat to relax then began to moving up and down, his breath quickening with her pace.  **"Fuck, this feels amazing,"** he combed his fingers through her hair, then rested his hand on her shoulder; the other clenched the edge of the seat, desperate for footing.

She continued to deep throat him as far down as she could fit him.  Smug gratification billowed within him when he caught sight of the bulge he was creating down the front of her throat.

He shifted his hips slightly forward, emboldening her to accept another inch of his length.  Maggie was unsure of how much more she could handle. But when his cornflower irises rolled upwards and lids slipped down over them, she knew it was worth the effort to bring him this much pleasure. 

Deep in the back of her throat, he could feel her muscles tighten the delicious grip they had around his cock. As her reflexes reached their threshold of tolerance, she gagged slightly and released him.  With the back of her hand she wiped away saliva from her lips, revealing a satisfied grin.

” **Come up here for a tic.  It looks like you are enjoying yourself,“** he entwined his hand through hers, tugging up until her lips met his. In a wet kiss, he savored the sapidity that lingered there.  **”…nearly as much as I am.“  
**

” **You have** _ **no**_ **idea…“**  Her ochre eyes flashed a toying gaze before returning focus to her priapic preoccupation **.  
**

Robert emitted a crude grunt as he felt his length nestle down the back of her throat again.  Without delay she resumed her assiduous rhythm, plunging further down each time.  As his pleasure mounted, his fingers tightened to a fist and his head tipped backwards, creating a virile display from his thighs upwards which only intensified Maggie’s thirst.

His balls were now the recipients of her attention, so she pressed her palms into his thighs to grant herself greater access. Tilting her head to one side, she gazed up into his eyes.  Refusing to neglect any part of him, her wrist maintains a steady gyre on his cock as her tongue lapped greedily at each of his lemons. ” **Oooh, yeah, Maggie, you can’t forget those, can you?“**  he let out a quavering, breathy  _coo_.   **"God you’re incredible.”**

She drew in her cheeks and lolled her tongue around, saturating her mouth.  She pursed a string of saliva onto his tip, then to savor the silken touch she painted his wet head across her lips like a stick of rouge.  This display coaxed a low growl from his throat.   **“Now put it back in your mouth and suck on it some more.”  
**

Eagerly obliging, she swallowed him down once again.  This time she added a corkscrew motion to the familiar glide, and coupled it with a whorling tongue on his underside.  His chest heaved as he tried to recoup control of his breath. “ **Mmmm** ,” she began to hum, her lips wrapped snugly around him. The pleasurable buzz rippled his entire length and eddied in the pit of his stomach. 

His breathing hitched and she knew he getting close, so she kept up the humming vibrato and tongue-heavy swirls.   **’“Ahhh, yeah…that’s it,"** he muttered through a labored exhale. As his orgasm took it’s shuddering hold on his body, cum released down the back of her throat and she welcomed it.  **"Mmmm… Maggie, yes."** She swallowed every drop, then licked him clean.

 **"What a sumptuous**   **blowjob,"** he said catching his breath.   **”** **And that hum.. that, that buzz you were doing at the end.  That was bloody** _ **glorious**_ **.** “

Just as she was finishing up, there were three obnoxious bangs on the driver partition.  **"This is your courtesy warning, mate!"** Bonzo hollered.  **"Two minutes to get decent.”**

Robert rolled his eyes.,  **“So thoughtful, that one, eh?”**  he laughed, nodding towards the front of the limo as he shimmied his hips into his jeans. 

They finished re-dressing themselves and the limo slowed to a halt. Pulling her close, he adorned her neck with a trio of sensual kisses, his breath hot against her skin, “ **Maggie, my little honeybee, I’m going to return the favor for you tonight. More than once if I’m lucky.”  
**

* * *


End file.
